


George’s adventures in wonderland

by Lexiiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiiii/pseuds/Lexiiii
Summary: A young man finds himself in the strange world of wonderland and tries to find a way out.The question is, does he really want to get out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Iron Golem (Minecraft), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	George’s adventures in wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drafts for a comic I’ll post on my Instagram if I don’t get lazy  
> It’s not like Lewis lowrys wonderland tho  
> It has my mix on changes to suit my theme if you don’t mind

Chapter 1

George was a quiet boy who enjoyed spending his time inside his home whilst sipping tea and petting his cat.  
He never really fit in  
And he never found the need to.  
He found comfort in the safety of his home.  
George was often bored and he remained that way for he was old and unimaginative   
Unlike he was when he was a youthful boy.  
He wasn’t too old to be old   
Or too young to be young.  
“If only I could think of a place beyond the four walls of my great house to feel at ease in, I’d get out more often.”  
Said George.

His cat purred in his lap as he pet him.  
The only thing more comforting than a warm cup of lavender tea.  
George took a breath.  
He sometimes felt trapped within his house  
Although it is the only place he’d ever want to be.  
He felt stuck  
Not only in his house  
But within the prison of his mind.  
“I should probably go for a walk by the river bank” said George.

“Maybe I could count how many flowers are in bloom”

Although hesitant, George got up to his feet.  
He quickly glanced at the view outside and only saw children playing.  
If only he too could go back to the time he was that happy.  
A sad smile played upon George’s lips and he began to get lost in his trail of thought.  
Then he shook his head.  
“Not now, George. You have somewhere to be.”  
Said George to himself.  
You see, George is quite lonely.  
Aside from his cat, he alone resides in this house his parents had given him.  
Therefore to kill time, he often starts conversations with himself.

He was his own friend and his own foe.  
He didn’t need anyone else.  
He put on his coat and looked into a mirror before putting on his top hat.  
He looked rather bland.  
Short dark hair which he didn’t really care for or tend to,  
And dark eyes to match.  
His skin was pale and ‘adorned’ with scratches from his cat.  
After studying his reflection, George heaved a sigh and turned to the door.  
“Do I really have to?” Asked George.  
“Yes you do stupid boy. You need fresh air for once” George replied to himself.

He then turned the door knob and went outside.

The wind hit him right in his face which sent his top hat flying.

“Stupid wind on a stupid day in the stupid outdoors” said George.  
He stomped over to where his hat landed and bent down to get it.  
As he did, he saw a daisy right beside it.  
“If only this daisy would talk, It would probably tell me how stupid I am for choosing to get outside my home today.”  
He dusted his hat and put it on.  
He stood up straight and looked around him.  
Blue skies, green grass and colorful flowers.  
George would’ve enjoyed them more if he weren’t colorblind.

He continued on his walk.  
“If I had the chance to create my own world, it would be more exciting than this.” Said George  
“A world full of wonder and fun”

“Fun, What is fun? I haven’t had that since I was a little boy.” Said George.  
He sat under an oak tree by the river and lazily watched the fallen leaves go down the stream.  
“If I couldn’t create a world of fun, then perhaps a world of wonder.”


End file.
